Girl's Night
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Boy Toys Invade Girl's Night. One Shot.


The first floor clock ticked eerily in the silence. It echoed up the stairs and all the way up to the second floor landing. In the dark hallway, Andy's bedroom door creaked open and one thickset little action figure crept out. He surveyed the empty passage, and satisfied that it was secure, bade the lanky toy behind him to follow.

"Why are we doing this?" Woody grumbled. "Did you not hear Jessie?"

"I heard her," Buzz said, not looking at his friend. "She said she and Bo were having a 'Girl's Night' while Molly was at her friend's sleepover..."

"Exactly. _'Girl's Night.'"_ Woody made quotation marks with his fingers. "Do you not know what a 'Girl's Night' is?" Buzz ignored him and kept walking. Woody hurried to keep up. "It means no guys! That's us, Space-for-Brains!"

"I know," Buzz said absently. "But I saw this in a movie on TV, and I think it'll really impress her."

Woody sighed and put a hand to his temple. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"No."

For a second time, Woody sighed. "All right, all right. Let's...just get this over with." He turned back to Andy's door. "C'mon, Mike."

Mr. Mike, Andy's cassette player, peered warily out into the hall. Slowly, he made his way to the two toys.

Buzz smiled and patted Mike's red top. "Thanks, Mike. It's like you said, Woody," he addressed the Cowboy. "Girls love music."

Woody groaned. "I am _so_ sorry, Mike."

"You got the lighter?"

"In my holster. Boy this is stupid..."

"Now I looked through all of Mom's cassette tapes," Buzz said as they walked toward Molly's room. "And she doesn't have 'In Your Eyes.' But I found something I think will work even better..."

* * *

Jessie lay lazily stretched out across Molly's nightstand. She stared at the old popcorned ceiling above her head. "I don't even get why Mom needs to go on a diet. She looks fine to me."

"She _doesn't_ need to go a diet," Bo was seated at the base of her lamp, one porcelain arm resting on her flock. "But you know how humans are. Most of them are never happy with the way they are. It's rather self destructive."

Jessie sat up and hugged her knees. "Actually, I know some toys like that too..."

Suddenly, Bo stood up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

 _"Shhh._ Listen."

The faint sounds of strummed guitar notes were making their way up the nightstand and to the dolls' ears:

 _" Jesse is a friend, yeah..._

 _I know he's been a good friend of mine..."_

Bo looked at Jessie in astonishment. "Is that..."

"You gotta be jokin'..."

 _"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define..._

 _Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine..."_

Both girls rushed to the edge of the nightstand and looked down. Buzz Lightyear stood below, holding Mr. Mike above his head. Behind him, Woody was holding a lighter, waving it back and forth as the music played from Mike's speaker.

Bo looked at Jessie. "Does he not know what a 'Girl's Night' is?"

Jessie smiled wryly. "Should I get him a pen?"

 _"You know..._

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl..._

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl..._

 _Where can I find..."_

"THAT'S the song you picked?" Woody suddenly shouted below.

"I told you Mom didn't have 'In Your Eyes' in her collection!'"

"Did you even listen to the lyrics before you picked it out? You didn't, did you?"

"It has her name in it!"

"No it doesn't!"

 _"Ahem."_ The bickering toys looked up. "Woody, your thumb!" Bo called.

Looking down, Woody suddenly realized his thumb was on fire. He shrieked and threw the lighter to the floor, thrashing his hand back and forth to put out the small flame, then sticking the burnt appendage in his mouth and sucking on it.

Jessie waved. _"Hello, Buzz."_

Buzz lowered Mike. "Hi..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you doing?"

"Can't complain."

"So..." Buzz said slowly. "Can we come up?"

"Sorry!" Jessie called down. "It's 'Girl's Night!' No boys allowed!"

"I told you," Woody whispered. Buzz sighed. He looked dejected.

Bo tapped Jessie on the shoulder. "At least throw him a bone," she said quietly.

"Oh all right. Just a second!" The two women disappeared from the edge of the nightstand. Buzz turned and looked at Woody, who just shrugged.

A minute later, Jessie reappeared and threw something over the edge. Buzz reached out and caught it in his outstretched hand. It was a white flower Jessie had formed, folded, and rolled out of a tissue.

He looked up at her. She smiled. "Good night, Buzz." Behind her Bo blew a kiss to Woody. The Cowboy blushed bashfully as the two women vanished over the nightstand rim for the final time.

As Buzz stared at the spot where they had been, Woody knocked him on the shoulder. "Happy, Ranger?"

Buzz turned. As he walked toward the bedroom door, Woody and Mike behind him, he almost seemed to skip with confidence.

 _"Jesse's Girl..."_ he sang quietly to himself. _"I wish that I had Jesse's Girl...Where can I find a woman like that..._ ' Hmm, you know, it's catchy, but it's not really much of a love song..."


End file.
